


[Podfic] Ain't Misbehaving

by kalakirya



Category: due South
Genre: Diefenbaker POV, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, bad!Turtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of etcetera_cat and lucifuge5's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"It really wasn't me, Boss Ben," Dief tried again. "It was the walking pebble."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Ain't Misbehaving

**Title:** Ain't Misbehaving

  
 **Rating:** general

  
 **Warnings:** none

  
 **Length:** 9 minutes 48 seconds

  
 **download** [as an mp3 (9MB) (from the audioarchive)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/aint-misbehaving)

  
cover by me!  
  



End file.
